Unofficially Yours
by cluelessblue23
Summary: Annabeth's seemingly perfect life was interrupted by the return of her ex-best friend Thalia Grace and Percy jackson's confession of having feelings for her. PERCABETH.  DEDICATED TO Kay-Kay RE & KIRANSOMERS
1. Chapter 1:I'm actually hoping you will

**A/N: Okayy? So, here is the promised gossip girl plot. I'm still kind of nervous. Because, you know, gossip girl is EPIC! And I'm scared that maybe I'm going to mess this up and you're all gonna hate me! Okay, I'm being paranoid. Just tell me what you think and give me suggestions on how to do this thing. I really, really need your help. OH, and also tell me if I should still continue this. THANK YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Especially gossip girl and PJO.**

**Chapter 1: I'm actually hoping you will**

**3****rd**** Person's POV**

Annabeth Chase is a junior student at Goode High School. Her bestest friend, Thalia Grace, left her without saying goodbye and went to some kind of boarding school in San Fransisco. Now she have Rachel Dare and Silena Bureugard for best friends. Luke Castellan is her boyfriend and Percy Jackson is her scheming partner/best friend. They were all living a life of an upper, or let's say an elite. She can be whiny and persuasive if she wants to. Let's just say that she is happy with her current life. That is, until Thalia came back.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Annabeth's cell phone rang as she is dressing for Rachel's party later that night. The message is from her friend, Silena Bureugard.

**From: Silena**

Hey, Annabeth! Thalia's back from her boarding school in San Fransisco, did you know? Better lock Luke down, girl. Before Thalia gets into his pants. ;) We all know Luke has a thing for Thalia.

_ARGH!_ Annabeth thought, _why does SHE has to come back? Everything's perfect without her! And Silena just have to rub that on my face? STUPID! No, I don't have to be bothered by that now. And I WILL lock it down with Luke. _

Why does she stay with Luke if he got a thing for Thalia? Well, that's because she feels that with Luke, her fairytale is complete.

"I'll be right back," Annabeth yelled at Silena and Rachel, she has to shout because the music is blaring.

"Where are you going?" Silena asked her, but she didn't answer.

She whirled around and began to walk towards the door. She really wanted to go outside and get some air. Maybe eat a hotdog or two. Rachel's party is going full blast, people making out and getting themselves wasted. And that's two things Annabeth isn't really fond of. Sure, she drinks couple of vodka and gin but she's not really into this things. She's not even ready to have sex with Luke. But she had to.

Luke saw Annabeth going out so he extracted himself from Travis and Conner Stoll. Luke's actually a caring and thoughtful boyfriend. But he's not actually the loyal and honest type.

"Hey, Annabeth" Luke said when he caught up with her "what's up?"

Annabeth stopped and looked up to Luke's sparkling blue eyes. Suddenly, she forgot all about air and hotdogs.

"I have to talk to you" she said as she led him towards Rachel's bedroom.

"Hey! Where are you two going?" Percy Jackson asked as the two walked by. He raised his eyebrows.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes at her best friend while Luke ignored him completely.

Okay, a little introduction about Percy. He has jet-black hair and sea green eyes. He loves scheming with Annabeth and he's probably the school playboy. Moving from one girl to another and having one night stands almost every night. But underneath those playboy personality, he is soft-hearted, loyal and caring. Oh, and only one girl can tame him. Can you guess who? Back to the story.

"Don't forget to use protection!" Percy called to Luke as they passed. He might've put on a brave bravado but deep inside he winced, thinking about Annabeth and Luke.

Annabeth grasped the doorknob and turned it. She paused at the threshold and leaned back against Luke, pressing her body into his. Luke's hopes perked up. Annabeth was acting sort of sexy and could it be what he's thinking?

Annabeth pulled him into the room and they stumbled over each other, falling into the bed.

_Well, I'm going to have sex with Luke, _Annabeth thought. But just as they were about to kiss, Rachel's voice rang out, clear and loud in the hallway.

"Thalia Grace! Is that you? What a surprise!"

And with that, Luke dropped her hands and shot up from bed. Annabeth sat down on the end of her bed, grasping the sheets tightly her knuckles became white.

She looked up at Luke but he was already turning to go to see if it could possibly be true.

Had Thalia really come back?

Ugh! Annabeth could really use some hotdogs!

"Thalia! I've missed you!" Annabeth said as she put on a fake happy face and hugged her _ex _best friend while her other hand is tight against Luke's waist.

Sure, their BFF's but Annabeth had always been overshadowed by Thalia and that made her insecure around her. Annabeth is the smart, finesse and the control freak. While Thalia is the happy-go-lucky and carefree girl. And when Thalia disappeared, suddenly Annabeth is the prettiest, hippest and most happening girl in the room.

"Annabeth! Oh, you look so beautiful! I missed you so much!" Thalia said looking genuinely pleased. "I know you weren't expecting me, I hope it's all right"

"Of course, it's all right." Annabeth answered. "Are you visiting for the weekend, Thalia?" she asked.

Thalia shook her head, "No, I'm staying here. Boarding school is not really for me." Thalia said, maintaining her cool. She's always like that. She's the girl every boy wants and every girl wants to be."I'll be back at Goode tomorrow"

"Oh" was Annabeth's only answer.

"Yeah" Thalia said.

"Got you a drink" Percy said as he elbowed the cluster of people out of the way and handing Thalia a glass of martini. Annabeth rolled her eyes and pulled Luke away to the dance floor. "Welcome back" Percy added, ducking down to kiss Thalia's cheeks.

"You haven't changed" Thalia said, but she didn't accept the drink. Has the bad girl gone good? "So, did you miss me?" she asked Percy.

"Miss you? The question is did you miss me?" Percy chuckled "Come on, Thals, spill. What are you doing back here? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Oh come on, Perce! You know I came back because I want you so badly." Thalia replied, cockily.

"Well, I'm all booked up for this month, you'll be on the waiting list." He said just as cockily.

Thalia barely listened to him anymore, she was searching the room for Annabeth and Luke. Finally, Thalia found them standing by the hall. Luke was staring directly at Thalia. When their gazes met, she bit her lip like she always does when she's nervous or embarrassed.

"Come here," Thalia mouthed at them. Annabeth let Luke go to Thalia while she went off to join Percy, Rachel and Silena.

"Hey Annabeth, Thalia must've told you she was coming back." Percy said, while putting his arm around Annabeth. "Come on, tell us. What's the deal?"

Annabeth stared back at him blankly, her face turning red. The truth was, she hadn't really spoken to Thalia in over a year.

"You must be so excited Thalia's here" Silena chirped. But when she saw the look on Annabeth's face, she changed her tune. "Of course, Goode took her back. It's so typical. They're too desperate to lose any of us."

For about ten seconds, Annabeth thought about telling her friends, especially Percy, the truth. She didn't know Thalia was coming back. But how would that look? Annabeth was supposed to be plugged in, and how plugged in would she sound if she admitted she knew nothing about Thalia's return, while her friends seems to know so much? Annabeth couldn't very well stand there and say nothing. That would be too obvious. She always had something to say.

Annabeth cleared her throat, "It all happened very . . . suddenly" she said mysteriously. "Thalia is pretty messed up about it. But I promised her I wouldn't say anything about it."

Silena and Rachel nodded as if they understood it completely. But Percy raised an eyebrow at her. He knew her too well. Fortunately for her, Percy decided not to talk. Sometimes, it's really fun and convenient having a friend like Percy. She can be herself around him. Even though he's with different girls every night.

While that conversation was happening, Percy, Annabeth, Silena and Rachel was talking on the other side of the room.

"Hey you" Thalia breathed when Luke hugged her. Luke's cheeks turned pink.

"So, what have you been up to?" Luke asked her, trying to breathe normally. "We missed you."

"Annabeth doesn't know does she?" Thalia asked Luke quietly.

Wondering what Annabeth doesn't know? Well, on the day of the shepherds' wedding, Thalia and Luke sat out in the garden, drinking beer and getting wasted. Luke was wearing a long sleeved polo shirt, and the weather was extremely hot, so he took it off. His shoulders were scattered with tiny freckles and his back was muscled and tan. Thalia was hot, too. She climbed into the fountain and splashed herself with water until her dress was soaked through. Luke staggered over to the fountain and got in with her, and soon they were tearing the rest of each other's clothes off. And, well you know what happened after.

"No, if you haven't told her she doesn't know" Luke said while shaking his head.

But Percy knew. Which was almost worse. Luke had blurted the information out at a party only two nights ago in a drunken fit of complete stupidity. They'd been doing shots and Percy had asked, "So, Luke. What was your all time best fuck? That is, if you've done it all yet"

"Well, I did it with Thalia Grace." Luke bragged, like an idiot.

And Percy wasn't going to keep it a secret for long. It was way too juicy and way too useful. Who knows? he can tell that bit of information to Annabeth when they're scheming.

"I've been such a horrible friend" Thalia said. "I've barely even talked to Annabeth since I left. I can already tell she's mad."

"She's not mad" Luke said "Maybe she's just feeling shy"

"Right" she said mockingly "Annabeth's feeling shy. Since when has Annabeth ever been shy?"

"Well, she's not mad" Luke insisted.

Thalia shrugged, "Well anyway, I'm so excited to be back here with you guys. We'll do all the things we used to do. And you and Annabeth will be together forever and I'll be the maid of honor at your wedding. And we'll be happy ever after."

Luke shrugged, "I guess it sounds okay,"

"What sounds okay?" a voice behind them demanded. It was Percy, and with him were Silena, Rachel and last but not the least, Annabeth, looking very shy indeed.

Luke rattled the ice cubes in his glass of scotch, "Who wants another?" he asked "I'll make them"

Thalia shook her head. "I have to go now. I need to go see my mom."

"You're leaving?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, It's nice seeing you again, Annie. See you at school tomorrow!" And with that Thalia left.

_School. So she's really back for good,_ Annabeth thought.

**How was it? Please tell me if I didn't mess it up. I sure hope it's okay at the very least. PLEASE leave a comment or something. Even though it's just a simple "it's nice" or "It's okay" I'll appreciate it VERY much! REVIEW GUYS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Two White Flags Raising

**A/N: Edited version **** PJO Gossip girl style **** I just figured that everything happened so fast. So I decided to take it slow a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and Gossip Girl.**

**Chapter 2: Two white flags raising**

(SET BEFORE THALIA WENT TO ANNABETH'S, AT GRAND CENTRAL TERMINAL)

On the east side of New York, there lived a lonely boy. Nico di Angelo just came home from Hudson with his younger sister Bianca di Angelo. Why you may ask? Well, their mother, Maria di Angelo, decided to stay there to get inspiration for her paintings. Their father, Hades, picked them up at the station.

"Dad!" Nico yelled as soon as he laid eyes on his father.

"Nico, Bianca! Over here!" Hades shouted

Hades di Angelo is a retired editor of lesser beat poems and a complete party animal.

"Hey dad!" Bianca said as she hugged her father.

"Welcome back! How was your weekend? How's your mom?" Hades asked.

"Fine!"

"She's good!" Nico and Bianca said at the same time. Hades looked at them, obviously confused.

"Uh, fine and good." Bianca said

"She's-she's good and-and fine." Nico stuttered.

Hades nodded, "like, 'maybe I should've never left Manhattan' fine, or 'taking a time-out from my marriage was the best idea I ever had' fine?"

Nico and Bianca looked at each other and felt the need of a change topic, "Dad, you know what? I-I am, uh, I'm starving" Nico said.

"Let's go home. I'm cooking." He put one arm around Bianca and led them out of the station, "Caprese salad, a little mozzarella di bufala." Bianca laughed. "Yeah, I'm gonna make you guys that"

Bianca, being the daddy's girl she was, clung to her father as if they've been apart for a year. Nico, however, slowed down a little because the sight of a familiar girl caught his eye.

Thalia Grace, looking pretty as ever, was talking to the town car driver. Suddenly, his world was switched into slow motion. He can't believe the love of his life has returned . . . that she was actually mere inches away from him. If only Thalia knew who he was. He sighed as he broke his longing stare and followed his family.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night but Thalia Grace never felt sure about doing something in her life. She decidedly and purposefully entered the building and pressed the elevator button. This is one of the reasons she came back from boarding school, one among many. She doesn't have the heart to abandon someone so important to her at times like this. Of course, she knew that she can't just waltz around the Upper East Side returning as a hero and that everything will go back to normal. Especially with Annabeth.<p>

The ding of the elevator broke her train of thoughts.

"Young lady, you can't be here. Visiting hours are over." The nurse stationed in the hallway told her.

"I'm family" Thalia answered, opening the door to one of the rooms and staring longingly at the blonde boy sleeping restlessly. "He's my brother"

The nurse nodded and continued her work while Thalia entered the room. She sat down on one of the chairs and watched her brother sleep.

Her last thought before drifting to sleep was why'd she ever leave Upper East Side? Why's she ever come back?

* * *

><p>It was very bright. The light was blinding her and Thalia can't seem to do anything about it. All she can do was stare and reach out to the people she was leaving behind: Annabeth, Luke, her mom and brother, Percy. She doesn't want to leave but some kind of invisible force was pulling her away from them. She looked desperately at Annabeth for some help.<p>

"Thalia," Annabeth called. "Thalia," her vision was starting to blur. She was losing them. "Thalia,"

She woke with a start. Jason, her brother, was shaking her awake. She smiled at the sight of him as she straightened from her sleeping position.

"Hey," she said breathily. "Hey, how are you?"

"You know," Jason tried to laugh it out even though the smile didn't reach his eyes. "I've been better."

Thalia smiled sympathetically and moved from the chair to her brother's bed. She put her arms around Jason and said, "Jason, I know I've been a terrible sister . . . oh I'm just so happy to see you"

Finally, Jason genuinely smiled and hugged his guilty sister. Thalia pretty much raised him. And he felt sad and angry and abandoned when she left for boarding school without even saying goodbye or telling him why. But seeing his sister like this, so helpless and guilty, made his selfishness go away. Thalia must have her reasons and if she's not yet ready to share them, then he won't pry.

"Must be a lot of rumors why you're back" Jason murmured.

Thalia pursed her lips, "Yeah . . . but none of them mention you"

"Just like mom wants, huh?" Jason told her bitterly.

As if on cue, Vivian Grace, their mom, entered the room, "What do I want, baby? For Thalia to sleep in her own bed, possibly wearing pajamas"

"Morning, mom" Thalia mumbled. Even her mom's bossiness and regal attitude counted as one of her reasons why she came back. She definitely missed that. "Hey, I was just about to ask the doctor if I could take Jason to breakfast. Wanna come?"

Jason smiled excitedly. He hasn't got the chance to leave the building very often and this offer from his sister was irresistible. He was starting to resent the olive green wallpaper of the goddamn room he was in.

"Um . . . no" Vivian replied. Jason's smile melted. So did Thalia's. "I think what I'll do is go get him a croissant down the street."

Their mom turned around and headed out the door. Being a Grace woman, Thalia wouldn't agree to being outspoken, especially when it involves her brother. She shot out of the bed and went after her mom.

"Thalia, don't" Jason protested but she ignored it.

"Let me guess, you told everyone Jason's just visiting grandpa in Rhode Island" Thalia told her mom challengingly when she caught up with her.

"Your aunt Carol in Miami," Vivian admitted.

"So you're actually hiding him?!" Thalia spat. "He tries to take his own life, and you're worried it's gonna cost you 'mom of the year'"

"Thalia, you've been gone, doing who knows what with god knows who-"

"I told you boarding school was not like that!"

"Then you know what? As happy as I am to have you home, you have no idea what it's been like" Vivian retorted as if Thalia has no right to even complain about what's happening to their family right now.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's that?" Nico pointed to the stack of envelopes he saw when he entered the kitchen.<p>

"It's called The Kiss on the Lips party" Bianca replied proudly. "Everyone's going."

"You were invited to that?" Nico asked in disbelief. Bianca glared at him. "Well, no offense if I sound . . . surprised . . . since I've never been invited."

"One of the girls in my art class saw my calligraphy, and she said that if I addressed all the invitations then I could have one," she explained happily as if this was the nicest thing that ever happened to her.

"Sounds very fair"

Bianca just rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Luke Castellan was standing outside The Palace Hotel waiting for Thalia Grace. He thought it would be the perfect cover since his best friend, Percy Jackson, lives there. Poseidon Jackson, Percy's dad, owns the hotel and nobody would accuse him of waiting for Thalia because it would just look like he's waiting for Percy.<p>

"Luke?" a familiar voice called.

He turned and was face to face with no other than Thalia, "Oh hey!" he blurted. "Uh, your mom told me you guys were staying here at The Palace."

Thalia smiled awkwardly, not knowing to the fact that Luke actually asked her mom about where they were at the moment, "Yeah, uh, we're renovating . . . again. You know my mom – if it's not broke, break it"

Luke laughed. Then there was an uneasy silence between them with Luke just staring at her. Thalia bit her lip and said, "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see how you were," Luke fidgeted. "You seem kind of upset last night"

Thalia knew where this conversation was leading so she decided to cut the conversation short to avoid anymore drama, "I-I gotta get going and change for school. I'm gonna be late"

"Thalia-"

"No. No." Thalia cut in nervously.

"But you're back now!" Luke insisted.

"I didn't come back for you!" Thalia replied harshly. "Look, Annabeth's my best friend and you're her boyfriend, and she loves you. That's the way things are supposed to be."

She looked at Luke one last time to make sure she got her point clear before turning away and entering the hotel, leaving Luke staring after her with mixed emotions.

He stood outside the edifice, defeated, for god knows how long. He was just brought back to reality by Percy, who was waving in front of his face, asking him if he's good to go.

Luke nodded and together, they made their way to Goode High.

As they were walking, Percy noticed something was off with Luke. Of course he knows the reason. But for some reason, he kept it a secret. Maybe because he wanted his best friend to come clean when he's ready or maybe because he doesn't want Annabeth hurt and that some things might be better off unknown. But he decided to torture Luke about it a little and maybe make him feel guilty about what he did that he might actually think of telling Annabeth.

Now just to be clear, Percy doesn't actually like _like_ Annabeth. He's just very protective of her. And he has her best interest at heart. But he doesn't romantically like her. He never felt that with anyone. Not yet.

"Thalia looked effing hot last night" Percy started, looking out for Luke's reaction. "There's something wrong with that level of perfection. It needs to be violated."

Luke frowned, "You are deeply disturbed"

Percy smiled smugly, knowing he hit a nerve. "And yet you know I'm right. You're telling me if you had the chance-"

"I have a girlfriend" Luke interjected.

"You guys have been dating since kindergarten and you haven't sealed the deal" Percy told Luke as if it's so obvious.

"Who says 'seal the deal'?" Luke looked at Percy incredulously.

Percy shrugged.

"Annabeth's mom's at the country house." Luke admitted.

"Yeah? Well, then maybe I should swipe some of my dad's Viagra . . . or my mom's paxil?" Percy joked. Luke didn't say anything. "Luke, you're finally about to have sex with your girlfriend. It's like you're headed to your execution."

"No man, I'm good" Luke tried to dismiss the topic.

"Talk to Percy, buddy" Percy said. "You and Annabeth have been dating forever all of a sudden there's a problem?"

"There's no problem" Luke insisted.

Percy gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to punch his best friend.

"It's just . . ." Luke trailed. "Do you ever feel like our whole lives have been planned out for us, that we're just gonna end up like our parents?"

Percy, being the playboy that he is, was scared of this particular topic. All thoughts of punching Luke was gone, "Man, that's a dark thought." He replied uneasily.

"And aren't we entitled to choose?" Luke continued to ask. "Just to be happy?"

"Look, easy, Socrates" Percy cut in. "What we're entitled to is a trust fund, maybe a house in the Hamptons, a prescription drug problem, but happiness does not seem to be in the menu, so smoke up and seal the deal with Annabeth 'cause you're also entitled to tap that ass."

Luke shook his head. Same old Percy.

* * *

><p>"So cute!" Silena squealed when Bianca handed Annabeth the finished party invitations. "These should be framed or something"<p>

"Not bad work," Annabeth praised Bianca.

As usual, they were on the steps of the Met Museum, establishing herself as queen B. Annabeth liked the idea of hierarchy and being brought up in the world of socialites and truly opulent wealth, she never felt anything less of a princess.

"Here's yours as promised," Annabeth handed Bianca her invite.

"Thanks," Bianca said happily.

At that moment, Thalia climbed the steps and joined the girls in their conversation, "Hey! I looked all over at the dining hall for you."

Annabeth didn't answer immediately. She raised her eyebrows as if saying _here we go again_.

"Oh, hi, I'm Thalia," she said when she noticed Bianca.

"I know." Bianca squeaked. "I mean, hi, I'm Bianca"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the two's exchange.

"So . . . when's the party?" Thalia asked, picking up an invitation.

Silena raised her perfectly penciled eyebrow and looked at Annabeth, waiting for an answer. It's not hard to know that Thalia's return isn't a pleasing event for Annabeth. And it's also not hard to guess that Luke has a thing for Thalia. And for Silena, waiting for Annabeth's answer is like waiting for a bomb to detonate.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Annabeth smiled her sweet honey fake smile and said, "Saturday. And . . . you're kinda not invited . . ."

Deep inside, Thalia was shocked and hurt and surprised all at the same time. Normally, Annabeth wouldn't organize a party without her. But she kept her cool.

"Since until 12 hours ago, everyone thought you were at boarding school" Annabeth explained, still wearing her fake smile. "Now we're full, and, uh, Bianca used up all the invites."

"Um, actually-" Bianca started.

"You can go now" Annabeth said bossily.

Bianca bit her lip but obeyed Annabeth's wishes. She smiled at Thalia, who smiled back at her as if to say she understands, before leaving.

"Sorry" Annabeth told Thalia without meaning it the slightest.

"No, that's okay" Thalia said nonchalantly. "I got a lot of stuff to do anyway"

She threw the invite she picked up wherever.

"Well, we should get going then" Annabeth said as she picked her things and stood up. "Oh, unless you want us to wait for you . . ." she said sarcastically. "Looks like you've got a lot of yogurt left."

"No, go ahead" Thalia replied with her own fake smile.

Annabeth flashed her fake smile at Thalia one last time before leaving and glaring at her. This time, Thalia couldn't pass it up.

"Annabeth," she called after her. "Think we could meet tonight?"

Annabeth turned around and put up that fake smile again, "I'd love to, but I'm doing something with Luke tonight."

"The Palace, 8:00?" Thalia challenged. "Luke will wait"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at her. This is what a Thalia and Annabeth power struggle looks like. Thalia, knowing Annabeth wouldn't back down at a challenge, knew she's going to get what she wants.

"I could probably do a half hour" Annabeth resented. Did Thalia think she could waltz home, and things would be just like they were? Annabeth thought.

"Thanks for making the time" Thalia replied sarcastically.

"You're my best friend" Annabeth replied in the same manner.

* * *

><p>The Palace, 8:00<p>

"So, how's your mom doing with the divorce and everything?" Thalia asked Annabeth as a conversation starter. They were both sipping martinis at The Palace Bar and the first minutes of their meeting was purely awkward. And the feeling was foreign for both of them since they've never felt awkward with each other before. They used to be like sisters.

"Great" Annabeth shrugged. "So my dad left her for another woman. She lost fifteen pounds, got an eye lift. It's been good for her."

"I'm really sorry." Thalia said.

Annabeth chuckled bitterly, "Yeah, I could tell, since you didn't call or write the entire time it was happening"

Thalia closed her eyes, "No, I-I know, I was just – boarding school is like-"

"I don't even know why you went to boarding school to begin with." Annabeth cut in, releasing all the hatred she felt for her best friend. "Do you know how it felt calling your house when you didn't show up at school and having your mom say 'Thalia didn't tell you? That she moved to San Francisco?'"

"I just . . . I-I had to go. I just – I needed to get away from everything." Thalia pleaded. "Please, just trust me."

"How can I trust you when I feel like I don't even know you?"

"Let's fix that" Thalia said desperately. "I saw you at school – with Rachel and Silena and I-I get it. I don't want to take any of that away from you-"

"Because it's just yours to take if you want it"

"No! That's-that's not what I meant. I . . ." Thalia trailed.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at her, challenging her to continue.

"I miss you" Thalia finally said. "I just want things to go back to the way they used to be. You were like my sister."

Annabeth's expression softened. He realized she did miss Thalia and she was her best friend after all. She smiled, "Well, you missed some classic Athena meltdowns. If it wasn't such a tragedy, it would've been funny." She looked at Thalia for a second, "actually, it kind of was"

Both girls laughed.

"Hmm, well, I wish I could've been there." Thalia said.

"You are now" Annabeth told her. "I have to meet Luke" she told Thalia with a smile, genuine this time, "kind of have something special planned."

"Well, I don't want to keep you,but, um . . ." Thalia hugged Annabeth and she hugged her back.

"I love you, Anne"

Annabeth smiled in having to hear her nickname again, "I love you too, Thals"


End file.
